SSBM: Advent Children
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: Imagine Final Fantasy VII: Advent children all played out by SSBM characters. That's what this is! Spoiler warning to FFVII: AC. Alternate Universe, most likely OOC.
1. Lifestream

Annnnd, after my long hiatus, I am pleased to post up my Super Smash Bros Melee, FFVII: AC fic! Basically, final fantasy VII: Advent children with characters from SSBM. I've also included Saria from Legend of Zelda into this. Though I easily couldve used the SSBM chars for the "Three silver haired men" I decided to use my own silver haired chars for this. Dunno why, I just wanted to.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything at all except for my four silver haired characters. Final Fantasy VII: Advent children spoilers.

I've tried my best to change terms like "Materia" or "SOLDIER" but a few terms I could replace, such as "Lifestream", still remain there. This is best understood if you've watched FFVII: AC and you understand the basic story. It should be fine to read even if you havent watched it. No actual pairings but there's hints of some.

* * *

"Popo!" Nana shouted into the air, "Come look at this! This is…it." Nana moaned in disgust, "Ah…it looks so disgusting…"

Nana and Popo wandered around the ruins of a former base. In the sky, Fox hovered above them in his cruiser, listening to their conversation through his headset.

"Who cares, just hurry it up. I'm going to miss my TV show…" Fox hissed impatiently as he lowered down to the former base.

"Hey! Fox, come pick us up!"

Fox immediately straightened in his seat, "Got it." He lowered the cruiser down smoothly.

As he lowered down, gunshots rang in the air and nearly struck the cruiser. Fox panicked and pulled back, "Hey! What is that? Nana! Popo!" Loud gunshots rung through the air once again, "Nana, what's going on?"

"Fox! Get out of here quickly!" Popo shouted.

"Who…who is that?" Nana shouted in panic.

In distress, Fox rushed out of the helicopter only to be grazed by a bullet, "Ah!" Dust from the ground lifted into the air making it impossible to see anything, "What's going on!" A small black case was hurled at him.

"Get out of here!" Nana shouted to Fox, "Quickly!"

Fox reluctantly ran back into the cruiser. He knew that protecting this case meant more to the others than their own lives. He immediately flew off and back to the base to report this matter.

* * *

Lifestream…

That is the stream of life the flows around the planet. It's the source of the planet and every life that lives on it. The "Triforce" company discovered a way to manipulate the Lifestream and convert it into energy called Mako for people to use. Thanks to that, lifestyle had gotten better.

But…there were many people who believed that it slowly cut off that life of this planet. Triforce tried to subdue the people who opposed them with force. With that, they attempted to combine soldiers with the Lifestream to create elite guards to obliterate anyone who went against them. The elite guards were given the name BROTHER.

Long ago, a destructive meteor came falling from space. It threatened to wipe out life on our planet. A malevolent entity that had lived on this planet since the beginning of time had called this meteor to destroy the world. This entity was called by the name of Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand was sealed away by a majestic clan that went by the name of The Ancient Smashers.

What Triforce didn't know was that the BROTHER was injected with cells of Crazy Hand in order for the perfect synchronization of a human being and Mako. The most successful BROTHER created was Shadow or Lady Shadow to her followers.

A maniacal scientist was allowed to experiment on her due to her body failure. The scientists inject Crazy Hand into her body and something snapped in her mind. Her hair became white from the shock and the Mako that was injected into her infected her bloodstream in such a terrible way that her eyes had been dyed the colour of the Mako. But after all her trauma, she became the most deadly BROTHER. She had earned a title of her own: Mako eyed.

Once she had found out that she was created out of a rogue experiment, she held a grudge against Triforce and the people who created her. Before she could notice anything, she began to hold a grudge against everything. Not long after that, she lost her mind but she gained much more power. Due to the overflowing hatred Shadow felt, she attempted to destroy the entire planet. The situation began to worsen when she found the living remains of the malevolent entity, Crazy Hand, or who she referred to as 'Father'.

Shadow, Triforce, the people who opposed Triforce, and the people who tried to stop Shadow had numerous battles between them. They used a pure crystallized form of Mako which they called Smash orbs to fight. This Smash orb gave them a boost in power and the strength to tip the odds for them. Each battle held much misery. Even a person I really liked was sent by Shadow to the Lifestream.

And then, on that day…

The day of Ragnarok. The meteor that Crazy Hand had called was to destroy all life that day. But…the one to end the battle was the planet itself. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and destroyed the meteor before it could strike the planet. The Lifestream that sprouted from the land swallowed everything of conflict, ambition, and sorrow. The Triforce factory that created Mako energy was destroyed.

One of the people that opposed Triforce was Marth. He was a BROTHER reject even though Crazy Hand DNA was injected into him. He was saved a long time ago by his best friend Roy. Roy was an elite BROTHER but he was surrounded and shot when he saved Marth at a cliff. Marth had become cold and isolated but when we came to his side, he started feeling warm again. Something tore a piece from his heart as his lover was torn away from him by Shadow. The one Shadow had killed in battle was Marth's lover. In revenge, Marth killed Shadow. With that, Shadow's final words echoed through our minds before her body burst into streaming white lights.

"_I will not become a mere memory." _

After our war, we were told that everything has ended. That was two years ago…the planet seemed angrier than we expected…

Black Blood syndrome

Many children had developed this disease that brings pain down to their very soul. There is no cure for this. A very dear friend of mine that I really care for has gotten this. I beg of you. Please don't take Saria away…

* * *

Young Link sat by Saria's bedside. The blankets were pulled to her neck where a "Black blood" scar spread to her left ear and left shoulder.

Saria faintly looked over to young Link who sat by her bedside, "Hey Link…how does it look?"

Young Link looked at the scar. Not wanting to put worry into the poor girl's heart, he simply smiled, "No need to worry about it, just get some rest." Young Link pulled the covers of Saria and looked to the window, hoping to whatever force out there to heal his friend.

Down the stairs from their room, Samus cleaned up in her bar 'Planet Zebes'. As she continued washing the glasses, the phone upstairs began to ring. Samus looked up for a second, pausing from her washing.

"He's not here right now, you know?" She muttered to herself. The ringing soon stopped and she returned to her cleaning.

However, the caller did not relent. The phone began ringing again. Slightly irritated, Samus dried off her hands on a towel and walked up the stairs to the phone. She turned to the room on the left and picked up the phone.

"Hello. This is Altea Delivery service." Samus muttered into the phone, "He isn't in right now but I'll…" Samus stopped. Her expression changing into a smirk, "Oh, it's you."

* * *

"Fox phoned today. He said he's at the Jungle Japes hotel. He didn't say what he wants but he says it's urgent. Be careful Marth." The message stopped with a beep.

"_End of message,"_

Marth snapped his flip phone shut and placed it into his pocket. He lifted the kick stand on his motorcycle and took out his sunglasses. As he put them on, he looked over to the sword of seals which was stabbed into the ground before him.

He could never forget why that sword was there.

As he got ready to ride over to the Jungle Japes hotel, he leaned against his left arm. Spasms broke out in the clothed arm which instantly caused him to clutch it in pain. After he shook it off, he went clutched the handle bars of his motorcycle and rode off into the desert.

Not long after he drove away, three ominous black-clothed women on motorcycles drove over to where the sword of seals stood. As the middle one moved closer, her foot got caught on the sword's hilt. With one kick, she pushed the sword to the ground.

All three of them looked alike. They were peas in a pod, exactly alike. The one on the left had wavy silver hair neatly cut to the back of her ears. The one on the right had messy silver hair the spiked into the air like a cat with their fur sticking up. The middle one had long silver hair that fell past her shoulders. Each of them had identical pairs of bright green eyes; _Mako eyes._

The one on the left leaned back and turned to the one in the middle, "Hey, Silver. Is that brother?" Her chin motioning to Marth as he drove by on the desert.

"Yeah, that's him." The one in the middle, known as Silver, replied.

"Do you think he'll welcome us?" The one on the left muttered again.

Silver laughed, "Like hell he will."

"Don't cry Twilight," The one on the right snorted.

The one on the left, now known as Twilight rolled her eyes, "I guess father's with him, right?"

"Who knows?" Silver replied calmly.

Twilight turned to the one on the right, "Don't cry Glacier."

Glacier scoffed and wiped her eyes, "Shut it…"

Silver looked down from the cliff they stood at, watching Marth ride away on his motorcycle, "Maybe we should check."

Glacier and Twilight turned to each other with a smirk. They grabbed the handle bars of their motorcycle and drove down the cliff and towards their 'brother'.

Marth kept his mind concentrated on the dirt path. His concentration immediately diverted as he heard the sound of two motorcycles closing in on him from behind. The two silver haired women rushed at him with their motorcycles. Marth, getting a suspicious feeling from them, immediately drew his falchion.

His instincts were good. Before he knew it, Glacier had ridden up beside him with a broad bladed dagger in her hand, "Where's father, brother?" She slashed downward at him with the dagger.

Marth immediately eased back, allowing Glacier to move ahead of him and dodging the attack in the process. When his motorcycle slid back, bullets fired at him. He held up the flat side of his sword and blocked them skillfully.

Twilight rode up close, slashing falchion away with her gunblade, "I bet you're hiding her, huh?" He continued firing at him after.

Marth drove ahead, blocking the bullets as best as he could. He was soon sandwiched between Glacier and Twilight. He couldn't do much else except fight his way through them.

"You lied to me didn't you? I bet father's there, isn't he?" Silver laughed as she talked to the phone atop the cliff, "Don't yell at me! I don't want to talk to you, let me talk to the president."

As soon as Marth got the upper hand, he drove far ahead of the two. Before he knew it, though, Glacier was ahead of him, charging straight at his motorcycle. Marth panicked and turned away sharply, throwing him off course and spinning out of control. Glacier did not relent. She rushed at him, dagger in her hand. Marth recovered from his tumble and slashed her back. His arm broke out in spasms again which caused his moves to falter. The moment his guard was down, Glacier took her dagger and disarmed Marth of his weapon, throwing the sword high into the air and away.

Marth growled, knowing now he couldn't fight back. He was caught by surprise as Twilight leapt high into the air with his motorcycle, gunblade pointed at Marth. With a smug smirk, Twilight fired her gun, knocking the sunglasses right off of Marth's face.

The two silver-haired assailants rushed at him again with their weapons drawn. Marth, not knowing what else to do, shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

"That's enough." Silver muttered as she held up her hand.

Glacier and Twilight, even though they were far, far away from Silver, stopped their attack, turned their motorcycles, and rode off in the opposite direction.

Marth halted to a stop, turned back to the cliff where Silver stood and the sword of seals lay. Silver stared back at Marth with a smile. The smile foreshadowed the mischief that he knew would soon come.

Just like that, Silver rode off leaving Marth on his own.

* * *

Just like Cid in all the FF stories. Silver appears in all of them too. Though Popo and Nana would be perfect for Denzel and Marlene...I dont really like them too much so I just used Young Link and Saria. R & R please.


	2. Jungle Japes Hotel

And...Second Chapter. I just read over my other chapter, gah, mistakes. Since I watch FFVII: AC at the same time I write this, I tend to do stuff like using the name "Cloud" instead of Marth or calling "Father", "Mother". Sorry ahead of time to the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except for the four silver haired characters. Spoliers for FFVII: AC

I'll probably tweak the story a little so it makes a little more sense.

* * *

"Yo! It's Bowser! Check this out! I found an oil field! O-I-L Field! A real big one too! Marth, man, I'm heading back to see Young Link and the others. Remember to tell him that, he'll be so excited! Talk to you later!" 

"_End of message"_

The phone monotonously muttered again. Marth continued driving to the Jungle Japes hotel on his motorcycle. As soon as he passed the 'Welcome to Jungle Japes' sign, he listened to the second message recorded on his phone. It was Samus.

"There was another call from Fox. He says to hurry it up. He still hasn't said what he wants. Stay alert, okay?"

Marth put his phone away and parked his motorcycle near the hotel. He walked casually and calmly to the door of the hotel. As soon as his hand touched the knob, his other hand grasped the hilt of his sword and swung forward.

His sword clashed against Fox's gun. Fox stumbled back in the room, caught by surprise from the blue-haired swordsman's attack. Retaliating, Fox rushed at Marth with a quick attack. Marth sidestepped him causing Fox to rush right out the door. Fox stumbled and turned around, getting ready for a second quick attack. Just before Fox reached the door, Marth slammed the door into his face.

"Typical…" Fox muttered from the other side of the door.

Marth responded by flicking the lock closed on the door.

The door in front of Marth opened up. Falco stepped out for the door, pulling on his coat as he did so.

"Looking good Falco!" Fox shouted from outside.

Just as his hand settled on the handle of his gun, Marth had already pointed the sword at his throat. Falco gasped and stepped back, trying his best to avoid the tip of that blade.

"Put down your weapons," A suave male voice muttered from the other room, "Expected from an ex-BROTHER like you, Marth." A man cloaked in white rode into the room on a wheelchair, "You haven't lost your touch."

Marth stared at the strange cloaked man. The memories of Triforce base exploding before his eyes came back into his mind, "Is that you, president Triforce? So you survived, how lucky for you."

The cloaked man cleared his throat, "That day…"

"What do you want with me?" Marth interrupted.

"Just as the building imploded,"

"Who the hell attacked me?" Marth butted in again.

"I miraculously…"

"I'm leaving!" Marth shouted as he turned to the door.

The cloaked man stopped and looked to the floor, "Please…I need your strength."

"I don't care." Marth replied calmly, turning to the door again.

"No, wait," The cloaked man muttered, "The Triforce Company has a great debt to repay to this world. It is our fault that this world is in such a miserable condition. We must, somehow, repay this debt. For our first step, we investigated anything suspicious left behind Lady Shadow. At the abandoned ruins of a former base…what do you think we found?" Marth tensed at his words, "Yes. That. But, during our investigation, something mysterious happened. Those who attacked you earlier and us before, it was Silver's gang."

"Silver…?" Marth asked in confusion.

"They seem to want to interfere with our plans. I really don't understand this at all."

"Now, why did they attack me?"

"You're one of us aren't you?" Fox shouted from outside. Marth responded by kicking the door.

"Silver and her gang are young and ferocious. We came to the conclusion that we need a very well trained bodyguard."

Marth shook his head, "I don't meddle with things like that anymore."

"You're the only one who can do it!" The cloaked man shouted, "I am begging you, ex-BROTHER Marth."

Marth turned around and unlocked the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to the cloaked man, "What is that father they speak of?"

"Silver said something to you? Don't worry, in a world like this, children yearn for their parents. You live with orphans, is that right? Don't you want to make them smile again? We want to fix this world, Marth."

"I'm…"

"Come on Marth!" Fox shouted from outside, "Its for the reconstruction of Triforce!"

Marth opened the door and pushed past Fox, "I think I'll pass."

* * *

Samus pushed past the church door. She remembered this church clearly. It was the church where Marth's lover used to stay. Though Marth's lover was murdered by Lady Shadow, Marth now rested here in the church. 

Young Link ran past Samus and towards the bed of flowers on the church ground. Right next to the bed of flowers was a large metal case, a lantern, a couple of survival supplies, and a large blanket. Samus saw those things and walked towards them.

"Marth lives here?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah," Samus replied.

Young Link ran towards the large metal case, "What are these?"

"It's nothing." Samus muttered calmly as she walked towards the other objects. Young Link followed after her.

He reached down to the ground and picked up a long piece of cloth stained with black sweat, "This is…just like Saria's…is Marth sick?"

Samus looked at the cloth. She then looked up with a worried look on her face, "He could've told us that…he's planning on fighting it alone." Samus paused, "No…he's not going to fight it at all."

"Samus…?"

Samus kneeled down to Young Link with a smile, "Let's go home Link."

Young Link backed away and shook his head, "No! I want to see Marth!"

"Yeah…" Samus whispered, "Me too." She picked up the long piece of cloth. She walked over to Young Link, "We both want to see him, right?" She kneeled to him with a smile, "What do we do when we find him?"

"Go home altogether!"

Samus giggled, "But, don't we have to lecture him first?" Young Link nodded in agreement.

* * *

Fox and Falco collapsed to the floor, both of the withering on the ground in pain. 

"Liar," Silver hissed as she approached the cloaked man, "I hate liars."

"I'll tell you the truth this time. I'm sorry." The cloaked man replied, "They must've dropped it out of the cruiser while they were trying to escape from you and your crew."

Silver turned her back to the cloaked man, "You're a terrible liar. I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. I swear to it."

"Hmph, then, swear on this," Silver hurled two blood stained ID cards to the floor. They were Popo and Nana's ID cards.

The cloaked man stared at the cards, anger boiling up inside him, "What are you after?"

"Father's strength," Silver replied, "We need it…for the reunion."

The cloaked man looked up at Silver, "Reunion…?"

"All those who have received Father's blessing will gather together. Then, we shall take our revenge on this planet!" Silver raised her hands into the air in exclamation, "However…" Her hand dropped to her sides, "Someone took away our father."

"Blessing?"

"Black blood," Silver corrected, gesturing to the black blood scar on the cloaked man's wrist, "You have it too. That's all thanks to Father's thoughts flowing within the lifestream." Silver's eyebrows knitted in anguish, "But, we don't even know where Father is! It can't be helped…" She turned to the cloaked man, "We're merely just pieces…incomplete pieces. When we find Father and get our share of the cells, we'll always be…incomplete pieces." Her mako eyes burned into the cloaked man's, "The thoughts and black blood is not enough…for the real reunion."

"What are you talking about?" The cloaked man asked.

"Haven't you noticed Mr. President?" Silver bowed to the cloaked man.

Memories of someone who used to kneel before him begin flickering in his mind like a broken light switch. He trembled in fear as Silver looked up, her face shadowing the face of another.

"Lady Shadow…"

* * *

The rusting sword of seals stabbed into the ground. Dust from the cliff picked up and floated off. Marth stood upon the cliff, his hand touching the hilt of the sword of seals. 

"Roy, I'll live…for your share too…That's what I decided to do. But…"

The faded image of a red haired man stood before him.

"_You want to be a BROTHER? Ha! Good luck, you'll need it!" Roy casually turned away from him. _

"_Hey, are you okay?" Roy shouted as he towered over him, "How are you feeling?" _

_Roy and Marth sat together on the back of a pickup truck, "What do you want to do when we get to civilization?" Roy turned to Marth, "We're friends, right?" _

_Roy ran quickly towards a cliff with his sword drawn, "Marth! Get out of here!" Roy swung his sword down but not fast enough. Bullets pierced through him from every side. _

Marth fell to the ground, his arm suddenly breaking out in spasms once again. He clutched it tightly and panted in pain. The memories of his old friend, murdered by BROTHER yet they left him alone because he was too weak to move. Not only that, but images of Lady Shadow appeared in his mind. His fingers dug into the dirt as his eyes flashed with Mako colours.

* * *

The door of the church swung open. Samus turned to the door, thankful that Marth had returned. Young Link smiled and rushed to the door. 

Something was wrong though; Samus pulled Young Link back, watching as Glacier walked into the church.

"Marth…?" Glacier muttered, "No." She held out her hand, "If that's not the case, want to play?"

* * *

Bowser as Barret! I had a hard time picking between Bowser and Ganondorf but, it ultimately came down to Bowser. Ah well, please R & R!


	3. Smash Orbs

Though, not many people are reading this. I'll try my best to finish this up.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in this except my four silver haired characters. FFVII: AC spoilers.

No important new characters in this one. Oh, also, for Samus's look, I imagine her in her Zero suit form but with some pieces of her regular suit so it gives her the ability to use both Zero suit functions and regular suit functions.

* * *

Samus took a step back, pushing Young Link behind her in the process.

Glacier replied as she took a step forward, "Do you know where Father is?" She paused when her feet crunched against the flowers on the ground, "Damn." She held her nose, "It stinks…" Glacier shook it off and turned back to Samus, "Where's Father?"

Samus snapped back, "There's no one else here."

Glacier drew her dagger, "Let's play then." She pointed her dagger at them, "Well?"

Samus quickly shooed Young Link aside. She then reached into the pocket at the front of her suit, withdrawing a laser gun. She tinkered with it for a while before it opened up and released a long laser whip.

Glacier scoffed and stepped forward, "Well then…fine."

Samus started off, rushing at Glacier, lashing her whip as she did so. Glacier evaded the whip, pointing the dagger at Samus. Samus skillfully dodged the attack only to be pushed back by some unknown force.

Samus slid back into the flowers, her hand twitching as she landed. She immediately shook it off, readying her whip again. She looked at Glacier's dagger as it sparked with a strange green light. Samus rushed again, curling into a ball and slashing her laser whip.

Glacier jumped into the air and evaded the attack, landing straight into the bed of flowers. She turned to Samus, but Samus was too fast. Before she knew it, the laser whip lashed against her body and sent Glacier flying into a wall. Once again, Samus's superior speed took over the battle. Glacier was immediately thrown into a pillar by well-placed kicks from Samus.

Glacier shoved her dagger towards Samus, planting it into a wall when Samus ducked out of the way. Taking this to her advantage, Samus caught Glacier into a screw attack. While in the air, Samus flipped around, sending Glacier straight into the ground and into a pile of church benches with a smash attack.

Samus landed gracefully on the ground, dusting rising around her. Young Link ran towards Samus with a smile, "Samus!"

Samus turned to Young Link and nodded. As she kneeled down to her, a strange noise filled the air.

"_Game set!" _A static laced voice shouted as a victory theme began to play.

Samus and Young Link looked around. What was that sound?

Before they knew it, the benches on the ground were kicked away as Glacier got up. She held up her phone which, apparently, was the source of that victory them. With a scowl, she answered the phone.

"He's not here…I'm not crying!" Glacier snapped. She turned to Samus and Young Link, "Take the kid? Alright," Glacier put her phone away with a sigh, lifting her dagger once again, "Let's finish this."

Samus, somewhat surprised as she looked at the silver haired woman, "Her injuries…" They were all gone.

Glacier started the fight by kicking a large bench towards Samus. With one swoop, Samus shattered through it with her laser whip. Before anyone even knew it, Glacier appeared beside her, the dagger glowing with green energy.

A loud crackle filled the air. Samus screamed and fell to the ground as green sparks came from her body. Glacier held the glowing dagger up. Young Link looked at the dagger in fear as it flashed in front of his face.

A streak of light shot through the air as Glacier launched another bolt of energy at Samus.

Samus fell onto the bed of flowers, paralyzed by the hit. Just as Glacier was about to deal the finishing blow, a strange round object hit her on the head. She turned to see Young Link standing by the metal crate. Inside the metal crate were smash orbs, hundreds and hundreds of smash orbs.

Glacier stared at the smash orbs with a smirk, approaching Young Link as she did so.

Young Link towered by this woman's height, coward in fear, "Marth…"

Samus looked to Young Link, "Get out of here!"

* * *

Saria gasped as she sat by the street corner. She didn't know why she did so; she just felt this pulse inside her heart.

"You have black blood too, right?" Ness muttered as he approached Saria. Ness also had a scar running down his arm, "Some people said they'll help us. Come on." Ness led Saria over to a truck where many kids with black blood scars stood around.

Saria stared at this truck. After one long look at it, she relented and climbed aboard.

* * *

Marth's footsteps were heavy against the wood of the church. He looked around, wondering why the pillars and benches were reduced to rubble. As he walked to the edge of the flowers, he noticed Samus lying on the flowers. Marth rushed over to her and picked her up.

"Samus," Marth whispered, "Samus!" He muttered again, slightly louder than the last time.

As Samus began to stir, Marth's heart felt much relief. Samus looked to him, "You're late…"

"Who did this to you?" Marth asked as Samus began to sway.

"I…I don't know. She didn't say her name." Samus suddenly sat up in surprise, "Link!" She began to sway again. She collapsed into Marth's arms.

Marth caught her gently and looked around, looking for any clues to anything. He looked over to his belongings, noticing that the metal crate of smash orbs was gone. His arm suddenly broke out in spasms again as black sweat dripped from his arms and onto the flowers. Once again, his eyes flashed with mako colours and the image of Lady Shadow standing before him appeared again.

With that, Marth fainted to the ground. The flickering of a small white flame filled the air. The two of them lay in the bed of flowers peacefully.

* * *

Marth soon awoke, finding himself on a bed instead of the flowers. He turned his head and noticed that Samus was sleeping on the bed next to him. He stood up and faced her. He watched as she slept peacefully on the bed.

"You should lose some weight." Fox muttered from behind, "You were really heavy."

Marth turned around to see Fox and Falco standing behind him.

"You live with the kids, right?" Falco asked, "The church was empty when we got there." Marth looked to the ground, concerned for what happened to the kids.

"You're good with that?" Fox snapped.

Marth looked to Samus, "I…"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He motioned to Falco to leave the room as well.

With a slam of the door, the two walked out.

* * *

Water sprayed out from the fountains giving this place a dream-like appearance. There, Glacier hauled the metal case over to the edge of the water and dropped it to the ground. Silver knelt down and opened the case.

"This was what brother was hiding?" Silver opened the case and examined the smash orbs. She reached in and picked one of them up, "The strength born within the lifestream." She held it up to the light and examined it, "With these smash orbs, we'll reach a whole new level of strength." She held the smash orb over her arm, pressing it into her flesh with a glow. She held up her arm and watched the smash orb inside give off a menacing glow.

* * *

Please R & R


	4. Fountain of Dreams

After a helluva long hiatus, I have finally returned with a chapter of SSBM: Advent Children. And reading this over again, I really regret making this before Brawl came out. I would've used Mario, Luigi, and Wario for Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.

This story will contain Melee characters with a few Brawl references. And while I referred to them as Smash Orbs before, they will be referred to as Smash balls from now own. I apologize for any inconsistencies.

* * *

Marth sat by the window, waiting for Samus to wake up. His face was knotted in distraught emotions. The day soon passed away as night came over. Marth, still sitting by the window, was caught in a deep thought that he himself could not decipher.

Slowly, Samus awoke and pushed herself off the bed. She looked to Marth as he turned around to greet her.

"Fox and Falco are looking for the children." Marth replied, "They'll get them back soon."

Samus looked away from Marth, her face also distraught, "You have the black blood, right?" All she could think about was the bandage at the church and how she had no idea that this was happening to Marth, "And you think it's alright for you to just die?" Marth said nothing, he just stood there with the same distraught face, "I thought so…"

"There's no cure for it." Marth replied calmly, "There's no point."

Samus's eyebrows furrowed in anger, "But even Saria is trying her best to survive! He isn't running away. We're all fighting it together!" She stood up from the bed so she could be at a closer level to Marth's eyes, "And, we'll fight for you too!" Marth said nothing; he just turned away from her. Disappointment glimmered in her eyes as she sat back down on the bed, "We can't, can we? Is it because we aren't a real family?"

"No, that's not it." Marth murmured, "I can't protect anyone. Family member, friends, people around me…no one…"

"Zururururu…" Samus muttered to herself, "Zururururu…" She continued, getting louder bit by bit. Marth looked up slowly.

"Ahem!" Fox cleared his throat loudly, catching Marth's attention, "She's saying 'How long are you going to drag this around like a sad little kid?'.

The bed creaked loudly as Samus leapt to her feet, "You couldn't find the children?"

Falco shook his head and fixed his shades, "There was an eye-witness who saw those women take the kids away.

"Where are they then?" Marth asked.

"The fountain of dreams," Falco replied, "It's their secret hideout."

Without waiting, Marth left the building and rode to the fountain of dreams. It was the place he buried the one he loved.

* * *

The children stood around the large fountain, all of them had bandages around parts of their bodies and scars peeking out. Silver stepped forward and onto the shallow part of the water.

"Father gave me a special strength!" She held her hands in the air as if she were begging for praise from the heavens, "The strength to fight against this cursed planet that torments the beings that live on it." Her arms lowered slowly, "You see, you all have this strength. We're all siblings to one another. We're the ones chosen by father to inherit his genetic thoughts that were dissolved in the lifestream!" Her expression darkened slowly, "But you see…the planet is interfering. It's trying to stop our growth. That's why you are in pain. That's why there is a black scar on your body!" There was a pause as all the children thought of their condition, "…I will cure it all. And then we will follow father to where he is! We'll combine are strength and tear this planet to pieces!" All the children watched as Silver approached them slowly with a slightly menacingly look on her face, "Follow me…"

She stepped into the deeper parts of the water until she was waist high in water. The water gave off a menacing glow as if it were being poisoned as she walked in further. She brought her hands into the water, picked up a handful of water in her palms, and poured it down her mouth. With a sigh of relief, she dropped her hands back into the water, "Alright…now it's your turn."

One by one, the children stepped into the water until they were waist high in it. They all reached their hands in and took a handful of water. Saria held the water to her mouth and watched as the water glimmered in her hands.

"Saria…" Young Link whispered, wanting her to stop. He gasped as she held her hands to her lips, "Saria!" He shouted again. It was too late.

Saria drank the water, just as the other kids had done so, and her eyes began to change. Once all the children had drunk the water, the expression of pain and confusion was erased. They all just stood in the water with zombie-like expressions and mako eyes.

* * *

Marth rode quickly on his motorcycle. He knew the path to the fountain of dreams very well so he knew he'd get there quickly. The closer he got to the fountain, the more he began to think of his lover. His mind began drifting away slowly.

Suddenly, his body was thrown into a bright white field of flowers. Marth looked around, not seeing anything at first. He began feeling the soft heat of a body against his back.

"So you really came…" A gentle female voice whispered, "Even when it hurts so much for you." A hand touched his arm gently, "But, that's good." Her hand slowly slid off, "I have a question for you. Why did you come here?"

Marth paused, looking for the answers in his head, "I want to protect so…I can be forgiven."

The female voice giggled, "Forgiven by whom?"

Marth turned his head slowly to see the woman talking only to return to the road and his motorcycle. Bullets suddenly fired at him. He looked up quickly to see Glacier and Twilight shooting at him with ray guns. Swiftly, Marth drove around the path of the bullets.

Silver waved her hand in the air as the children jumped off the trees and landed on the ground, blocking Marth from the three silver haired women. Saria stood up at the front with Young Link trying to pull her out of the way. As he moved closet, Cloud saw the green, mako eyes that lit every kids' eyes. He gasped, aware that they wouldn't move no matter what. He turned quickly, sliding out of control at his attempt to stop. His motorcycle flew away from his as he rolled to the ground. His sword came out from his grasp and slid right to the edge of the fountain.

Immediately, the children surrounded Cloud from every side trapping him with Silver.

"So you came after all!" Silver taunted as she hovered above Marth.

"I only came for the children!" Marth barked in reply.

Silver ignored the man and walked around him, pointing her beam sword at him once in a while, "This person is our brother! But you see, in our patch of mushrooms," She pointed her beam sword at his neck, "He's a bit poisonous." She raised the sword into the air, only to be distracted by Young Link calling Marth's name, "What…"

Taking this moment of distraction, Marth picked up his discarded sword and slashed at Silver. Immediately, Silver jumped out of the way and onto the fountain itself. Before Marth could lunge at her, Twilight began shooting him with her ray gun. Glacier rushed at Marth, discarding the daggers she had before, she held a screw attack tightly in her hands.

She moved in lightning fast speed as she left forward, catching Marth inside an electrical spin. Marth immediately leapt away, fending off both the ray gun attacks and the vicious screw attacks. With one powerful spin, Glacier knocked Marth off his feet with an upward screw attack. He slid to the ground and immediately rolled onto his feet. However, before he could straighten up, a ray gun blast shot past his ear and alerted him of the danger behind him.

Before he could even face the woman, a ray gun blast struck his cheek and pushed him onto the ground. He dodge rolled quickly, avoiding the blasts that came at him. Marth glowed different colours as he slashed at Twilight quickly. The woman merely stepped out of the way, firing blasts from her ray gun whenever she could.

While Marth was distracted, Glacier charged up her screw attack and shot it straight into the ground, firing a large wave of dirt towards the two. Twilight skillfully leapt over the wave while it was still small. Marth, however, stood his ground and held his sword up until his body glimmered blue. He swung his sword down, break through the wave and sending a shockwave back at Glacier.

Using this moment of delay from his opponents, Marth immediately changed his attention to Silver who still stood on the fountain smiling. He rushed at her, sword drawn and ready to fight. Just at the split second before he reached her, his black blood scar began to spasm. His arm twitched, his sword arm weakened shown when Silver merely bumped his sword away with a weak stroke. With a flurry of attacks, Silver pelted Marth with slashes from her beam sword. Marth could barely block them and if she had gone a little bit closer or if her weapon was just a little bit longer, he'd be skewered for sure. His eyes widened as the beam sword grew longer, ready to strike at him.

Before the beam sword could make contact with Marth's skin, a well thrown shadow-ball pushed the beam sword away. Silver hissed as she looked to the side, unable to see the one who shot it. A dark shadow soon loomed over her as purple smoke rushed at her body. She slid away from the smoke, unintentionally leaving Marth on the ground.

Silver gasped when she realized this and rushed at Marth again only to be stopped by a large cloud of purple smoke. The smoke covered Marth, firing shadow balls at Silver as well. Twilight fired at the purple smoke only to have her attack redirected onto the ground. Silver and Glacier both rushed at the smoke in anger.

The smoke swiftly moved past them and disappeared with Marth in its grasp.

The whole "Zurururu" thing was taken out of the FF: Advent Children movie. Basically, "Zuru" is the sound made when something is getting dragged. And for the three Kadaj and crew replacements, I'm just going to change all their weapons to items in Melee and such.


	5. Black Blood Syndrome

Only a short chapter for now since this scene ended well on its own.

Next up, I believe, will be the huge list of cameos.

* * *

Marth was brought to a much less hectic area close to the fountain of dreams near a pond. He stood by the pond, staring into his reflection.

"In the end…I did nothing…" Marth whispered to himself, wallowing in his self-disgust. He looked up at the shadowy figure looming before him, "Mewtwo, what's going on?"

The pokemon said nothing at first. He then looked up with a cold look in his eyes, "I come here often." He started as he approached Marth, "So I have been watching these three for quite a while. I've learned a lot." In an instant, Mewtwo grasped Marth's clothed arm tightly with his telekinetic powers, "Black blood is caused when the body exhausts itself in eliminating foreign substances in a body." He released his arm, walking around Marth as the said man winced in pain, "Inside the body, there is something like a lifestream. And basically, that lifestream fights the evil substances that enter our body."

Marth pondered for a second, "Evil substances…?"

Mewtwo nodded, "Lady Shadow's components, Crazy Hand's genetic thoughts."

"You sure know a lot."

There was a moment of solemn silence as Mewtwo slowly collected himself, "Popo and Nana, they crawled here on the verge of death. It looks like they went through severe torture. I was able to save them and now…who knows where they are?"

"Torture? Why them?"

"It seems that Triforce has obtained something very important to them. They have Crazy Hand's heart."

Marth growled lowly in his throat, "So, that's the father they are talking about."

"The malevolent entity that had lived on this planet since the beginning of time, Crazy hand," Mewtwo maintained his calm, cold persona through his talk, "If you wanted, with that piece of Crazy Hand, you could recreate Lady Shadow.

Marth was almost disgusted by this but he kept his composure, "What about Silver? What is she?"

"I don't even want to know." Mewtwo replied.

The two stood quietly before the pond only to be alerted by water splashing behind them. Marth gripped his sword tightly. Unexpectedly, Young Link ran out, hugging onto Marth's leg as he did.

"Marth!" The child shouted, "Saria…she's…and Samus!"

Marth smiled and petted his head, "Samus is fine."

Young Link shook his head, "I want to talk with Samus!" He looked over to Mewtwo, "Do you have a phone?" Mewtwo shook his head.

"Mewtwo," Marth turned to the stoic pokemon, "Can you take Young Link back to the bar? I want to talk with Triforce."

Mewtwo shook his head, "Apologies, but I can't."

"Alright, I'll just go to Triforce f-" Marth was interrupted when Young Link shoved him away.

"I don't care about you anymore!" He shouted, "You never listen to me!" He rushed over to Mewtwo and hid behind him.

Marth sighed and approached the boy, "Please wait a little longer. A war will start soon and I need all the support I can get. You understand, don't you?"

"I don't!"

"Marth," Mewtwo intervened, "Is this all about fighting?"

Marth paused, thinking back to the time he spent back with Samus, Fox, and Falco.

* * *

"The fountain of dreams," Falco replied, "It's their secret hideout."

Samus and Marth immediately turned their heads away at the mention of the hideout.

"Please take care of her."

Samus looked up at Marth's words to Falco and Fox.

"I'm going to see President Triforce."

"Stop running away!" Samus shouted to him, "…I know that even if you find the children…you wouldn't be able to do anything. I know that it could become something that can't be recovered! Isn't that what you're scared of? But…let go of the past and focus on what's happening now! Is it really that hard? Is the burden that heavy?" She jumped to her feet, resisting the urge to jump at Marth and beat him senseless, "It can't be help if it's so heavy! If you live alone, do you think the burden will get lighter?" Marth turned away from her as she talked, "Do you really enjoy being alone all the time? You never answer your phone, but you always keep it by your side! Doesn't that mean you don't want to be alone?"

"She's telling you to go to the hideout." Fox muttered quickly before him and Falco exited the room.

Samus paused; losing the fiery passion she started with, "We…lost to the past, didn't we?"

* * *

"I let her die…and I didn't do a thing about it…" He whispered to himself.

"You sure drag around a lot." The gentle female voice whispered in his mind, "Why don't you forgive yourself already?"

Marth looked up; awaken from his daydream in front of Young Link and Mewtwo, "Everything can be forgiven, right?"

Mewtwo shrugged, "Who knows. Try it out on your own."

"Try it out…" Marth whispered, letting those words swirl around in his head, "Alright. Young Link," He shouted, his face no longer knotted in anguish, "Let's go home." Young Link smiled and ran to his side, "I'll try it out." He began walking off with Young Link, "Oh, and Mewtwo, I'll give you a call about the results."

* * *

Mewtwo was made to be Vincent. That's what I say and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
